Aniversário
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Queijo, só pra te deixar feliz, um NaruHina pra vc...


**Disclaimer:**

**- Naruto não me pertence, uma terrível sina.**

**- fic pra Ayumi-Queijo, só pra jorrar um ânimo sabe-se-lá-de-onde, querida. Um ficlet só pra agradar, espero que funcione.**

* * *

**Aniversário**

No primeiro ano, ele mesmo tinha se esquecido daquele dia.

Eram muitas missões e guerras povoando a sua mente para se lembrar algo tão bobo... tão ruim. Afinal, ninguém estava perto o bastante pra se lembrar também. Para comemorar junto dele. Para dizer coisas tolas como...

-Eu... eu espero... que goste, Naruto-kun.

Hinata abaixou os olhos, vermelha, entregando a cestinha florida com doces dentro. Naruto ainda tentou perguntar por que era, mas nem precisou.

Tinha um bilhete pequeno e mal escrito, dizendo: "Feliz Aniversário".

E ele não sabia dizer qual tinha o melhor gosto.

* * *

No segundo ano, ele não esperava, mas queria. Por isso lembrou de vestir alguma coisa decente pra sair à rua. Andou por ali e aqui, como quem não quer nada. As pessoas passavam, dando sorrisos, dizendo bom dia, uns parabéns. Ele finalmente era reconhecido...

Mas ele não cansou de andar. Continuou vagando por toda cidade, até que finalmente decidiu parar à porta da casa dos Hyuuga, com a cara mais lavada de menino pidão querendo seu presente.

-Ela foi numa missão, Naruto-kun.

-Hun?

Ele se virou, mirando o olhar risonho da Hokage. Demorou até processar aquela informação... Hinata em missão? Logo _naquele dia_? Era... Era um sacrilégio com ele! E ficou assim pensando, tão desamparado, que nem lembrou de perguntar à vovó Tsunade como ela sabia que ele procurava pela iminente líder dos Hyuuga...

-Mas ela me pediu para entregar isso aqui a você, pessoalmente. – declarou a Hokage.

Era uma caixinha de madeira delicada, com um laço de fita prendendo. Naruto olhou para a caixa, para Tsunade, e de volta para a caixa, simplesmente sem saber o que fazer.

-Hinata-chan vai demorar, Tsunade-obaa-chan?

-Acho que até o entardecer ela... – mas a Hokage nunca terminou. Um ninja afobado e sorridente saiu correndo de sua vista, acenando ao longe pra ela.

Tsunade soltou um suspiro, e sorriu.

-Feliz aniversário, Naruto-kun.

* * *

No terceiro ano, Naruto havia sido seqüestrado por Jiraya para um dia de folga forçado. O ninja lendário achava que o jovem loiro agora era grande o bastante para conhecer os prazeres do mundo adulto, o que quase matou o pobre ninja de vergonha.

Foi com dificuldade que ele conseguiu fugir de todas as armadilhas com sakê e mulheres que o velho colocava em seu caminho. Não era nada daquilo que ele queria. Não era nada do presente que ele precisava.

E o tempo todo, ele só pensava _nela._

Será que ela ia se lembrar esse ano? Ela andava tão ocupada... E tão bonita. Será que ela tinha feito doces de novo? Ou comprado alguma arma bem legal para seu novo treinamento? Isso se ela ao menos tivesse se lembrado, claro.

Mas... ela lembraria... certo?

Já era noite quando ele chegou nos arredores de casa, emburrado e xingando as pedrinhas que batiam nos pés enquanto andava.

-Na...Naruto...kun.

Parou, a cena seguindo em câmera lenta na sua mente. Ela lembrou.

Ela _nunca_ esqueceu.

Quando Naruto olhou bem pra Hinata, parada à sua porta com um pacote embrulhado de fitas nas mãos, ele teve certeza de uma coisa: aquele era seu presente.

* * *

No quarto ano...

Ele acordou de sobressalto. Mirou o teto por um longo tempo, tentando colocar as idéias no lugar antes de se levantar. Estava ansioso, mas não, não era seu aniversário.

Foi quando deu por falta...

Saltou da cama correndo, os olhos mirando com cuidado todo o cômodo, uma sensação de desconforto no peito...

E enfim ele ouviu aquela risada gostosa encher o seu pequeno apartamento.

-Hinata-chaaaan...

-Desculpe, Naruto-kun... eu... eu não agüentei!

O loiro soltou o ar com força, virando o rosto emburrado. Ela soltou uma leve risadinha, e sorriu para ele. Naruto se aproximou devagar, lhe abraçando pelas costas.

-Era pra ser uma surpresa.

-Eu estava... ahn... pegando um copo...

Naruto a abraçou mais, dando uma risada. Ele já devia saber que não era uma boa idéia esconder no armário da cozinha o presente de uma namorada que enxergava através das paredes.

-Você... está chateado, Naruto-kun?

-Não tem como eu ficar chateado num dia como esse, Hinata-chan.

Ele sentiu o corpo da ninja se espremer contra o dele, as bochechas ficando vermelhas como da primeira vez. Como em todas as vezes.

E ele se lembrava, porque aquele dia era ainda melhor que o seu aniversário. Porque era quando lembrava a todos que ele tinha mais que um motivo pra ele continuar vivendo e lutando.

E aquele era o dia em que o mundo dera isso a ele.

-Feliz aniversário, Hinata-chan.

**OWARI**


End file.
